Jack Incredible
by fanreading
Summary: Jack-Jack is 15 years grown up and decides not to be Super. What does this mean between him and his family, especially when a new threat is on the horizon? Will he decide to reveal himself to his family or remain hidden from the world? Does he even have a choice? (Contains all Incredible's, but mainly about Jack)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I still need to finish my other story, which is a Harry Potter one, but I've been REALLY busy for a LONG time. I know I should finish it really soon and not start another one, but this story about Jack just latched on and needed to be written. I couldn't rest until it was. Plus, my laptop isn't working. I'm using a school computer right now. Forgive me HP people waiting for the next chapter!

I also don't own Incredibles

* * *

"There's nothing to worry about, Bob, Helen," Rick Dicker said to Mr. and Mrs. Incredible concerning Jack-Jack. "Kari was just over reacting to such a hyper-active baby. My suspicion is that he doesn't like to be separated from his parents."

Dicker felt a little bad lying to Bob and Helen, especially when their faces broke out in relief, but he just felt there was promise to Jack-Jack that hadn't been seen by either of his parents if they didn't know about his powers. Jack-Jack, John Jackson Parr, really, was a very powerful little infant, and if he hadn't shown either of his parents his powers, then Dicker felt it was most likely by his own doing. Jack-Jack may be just a baby, but Dicker just _knew _that he didn't feel like letting his family know he had powers. He could only wonder about such a choice. A choice made by an infant, no less.

"That's great to hear, Rick," Mr. Incredible said with obvious relief in his voice.

"Kari just gave us a fright when she left those messages," Helen chimed in, a smile on her face from the good news. "I didn't know what she meant by 'special,' but she's a peculiar girl."

"No worries," Rick replied. "I'll keep in touch with you all throughout the years."

* * *

15 yrs. Later

"Jack! Wake up now or you're going to be late!" Mrs. Incredible called down the hallway from where she stood making breakfast for her youngest son.

"Whaa?" Jack groggily yawned into his pillow after the initial jolt of his mother's voice woke him up from his deep sleep. It had been a good one where he was flying in the middle of the summer night, enjoying the breeze. It was actually what he _had_ been doing since middle school, but had to limit his nights out when a recent close call almost blew his cover.

He'd been floating about over a nearby bridge when he heard the screeching of tires below and looked around to find a car braking and trailing severe black tire tracks on the road as it skidded to a stop. He quickly hid himself in the leaves of the nearest tree and stayed absolutely still. The family of four below looked all about and exclaimed their wonder of what happened to the floating Super, since they were _sure_ they had seen someone above the bridge. After a fruitless fifteen minutes of searching in the dark sky, however, they got back into the car and drove away. Jack couldn't stop his heart beating, not because he was almost caught, no, but he knew the family that had almost seen him! It was a nice family two houses away that consisted of a man and his wife and their two young children, Steve, and Mark, who he had made sure stayed out of the road during the summer break if they ventured too near the streets playing ball. He may not have chosen to be a Super like the rest of his family, but that didn't mean he was going to stand by and let something bad happen when he could prevent it.

"Are you up?" called his mother a few moments later, knowing her son's sleeping patterns. He would usually get up within ten minutes of calling him, but sometimes he liked to sleep an extra five. "It's the third week of school, come on!"

"Alright, Mom," Jack called down, finally throwing the warm blankets off of himself and stretching. As he sat on the edge of his bed he stretched and cracked his back and arms. He ran his hand through his golden blonde hair, messing up the locks that went to the nape of his neck. He looked into the mirror and bright blue eyes blinked back and white molars were shown as he yawned again. He had grown during the summer and was as tall, if not taller, than his mother. His fifteenth birthday had already passed and he was attending his sophomore year in high school.

"What's for breakfast," he asked as he plopped down in his seat after he had quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face in the restroom. He sniffed the air appreciatively as he identified bacon and eggs being fried.

"Glasses, Jack," said his mother as she turned around with two plates in her hand. "I know they're not too fashionable, but that doesn't mean you don't have to wear them."

"It's not that I don't like them," Jack said as he got up to go to his room, "I just forget since I got them only a month ago."

Jack went back to his room, put his hand through the closed door and levitated his glasses to his hand. He was looking down the hall as he did it to make sure neither of his parents was in view of what he was doing. He didn't really need glasses since his eyes could see better than anyone he knew, but he felt they were something that could probably make him closer to his older brother who had them too, but for a cover up more than anything.

"And who says they're not fashionable?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen just as his father came in in his business suite. Both of the older Incredible's still fought crime and had a pseudo office job they could always easily disappear from if they needed. Although nearing fifty, they could still fight crime with the best of them. Two of which were their other children, Violet and Dash.

"I only thought that you thought so, honey. I think they go very well with your whole outfit," his mother responded.

Jack had dressed in blue jeans and a simple shirt. He didn't know what women knew in fashion, but he was just going to take it at face value.

"Yeah," chimed in his father as he sat down and picked up the newspaper. "The ladies love a well groomed man."

"So," Jack said, wanting to change topics. If he wanted to keep his powers to himself and even his parents didn't know, he knew he wasn't near ready having a girlfriend. The idea seemed nice, but his 'raging hormones' his parents had both spoken about to his absolute embarrassment in middle school just didn't seem to 'go crazy' like everyone else's. At least, not yet. He wondered if it was because he was a Super, but couldn't really ask his parents. And it was NOT a conversation he was going to have with Rick Dicker who had asked him, privately, on numerous occasions if he was going to join in the family business of being Supers.

That was the one thing that always puzzled Jack. Why didn't Rick tell his parent's about his powers when he knew that he possessed them? He was grateful for it, for sure, but it was still a bit strange considering how close the government official man was to his parents and siblings.

"Any news from Violet about her upcoming wedding," Jack asked. "She seems to be really excited about it."

"Yeah, your sister is really growing up!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mom, she's twenty-seven," Jack said. "I think it's nice that she's gonna settle down a bit. Do you think she'll still want to be a Super?"

"Of course she'll still want to be a Super," his father answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once you save a person and fight for justice, you just can't go back!"

"Now, Bob, that's not entirely true," Helen reprimanded her husband. "I was perfectly okay giving up being a Super to raise my family."

"Maybe it's just an individual thing," Jack said.

"Your brother certainly isn't giving it up anytime soon," his father said, chuckling to himself and reading the paper in his hands. "He always did like to use his powers."

"How's school going, Jack?" his mother asked as she took her place at the table.

Jack smiled at his mother. She always seemed to think he felt left out because she thought he didn't have any powers. Jack hadn't been with them fighting crime since a very long time ago. He liked going with them in the beginning, for sure, but was never inclined to use his powers. They always were naturals at taking down the bad guys and enjoyed it immensely. Along with nearly failing to seem genuinely awed by their powers as the years went by, he also saw the effects it had on their personal lives.

They couldn't tell anyone about their powers and it made them both sad and frustrated. If he could be the only normal thing in all their lives, then he decided he would be just that. So he decided, at the tender age of nine, to not go with them when they went out to fight whoever was doing what whenever it was. Sure, he did get captured a few times, but he always made it out very easily and his family was none the wiser. Once, a capital criminal had sought to use a torture device on him thinking he had no powers, but Jack just tosses the ropes that held him aside by his power to go through things and walked out of the building on fire, which led to the man's whole hide out burning to the ground. That night the family came home describing the way they defeated a madman while Jack enthusiastically listened to the tale, sort of wishing he had to put much effort in defeating _his_ evil enemy that only took a few minutes.

"School's going great, Mom," Jack responded. "I hear stories about the family all the time, which is really great. I get to hear about how Dash and Vi are doing throughout the day and don't have to worry they're hurt."

Helen smiled at her young son. "I wish you could join us. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go with us one day? I'm sure Dash and Vi would love to have you there."

Jack laughed aloud. "I'd only be in the way, Mom. Besides, I'd be really terrible trying to dodge stray bullets and rays and stuff. Wouldn't want my new glasses to get broken, huh?"

A short knock came at the door before it opened to reveal Dash peeking his head in then running super powered to the kitchen.

"Dash!" Jack exclaimed, getting up to hug his brother, "I didn't know you were stopping by this morning."

"Hey, Jack! Mom, Dad," the twenty-five year old man greeted as he hugged his younger brother. "Thought I'd make it a surprise. You won't believe this new bad guy going around."

Dash launched into a story of a man who called himself The Clock.

"Dad," Dash said in a serious voice, "he used to be a Super."

The whole kitchen was silent and still for a full fifteen seconds as cold dread was visible on all four faces.

"Who is it?" Bob asked in a grave voice.

"It's Victor."

"Victor?! Victor Montan?"

"Yep," Dash replied.

"Wait," Jack said, his brow creasing in concentration, "wasn't he the Super who had helped all of you a few years back take down Ticking Tim, the explosive guy who could detonate a bomb anytime he wanted?"

"Bob," Helen said, looking at her husband, "you know how powerful he is."

Bob gave a curt nod and again the whole kitchen was silent.

"Nice glasses!" Dash said, making Jack jump slightly at the volume that was unexpected in the noiseless kitchen. "Trying to imitate you older brother, huh? Admire the Dash!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. He was always the same with the humor.

The tense air was broken as the family spoke about what criminals were recently escaped and what their jobs were doing along with asking Jack about school. Jack loved the time he spent with his family in this way, but there was not getting past the unease he could feel practically oozing from his parents and siblings. Was The Clock really that much of a danger? If his family thought so, he was worried.

"Let's get you to school," Dash said, getting up and kissing his mother good-bye and promising to go over boring charts with his father later concerning some work related problem.

As Dash drove to the high school they talked about what was popular regarding action movies, how fast a certain motorcycle could go, what exactly _was_ Syndrome thinking when he made a machine that could _learn_.

"Did he actually think the robot wouldn't turn against him," Jack asked incredibly. They had had the conversation before, surely, but it was one of their favorites.

"He was an idiot," Dash laughed. "I can't believe he tried to take you, too. That was _Not_ going to happen. He'd of had to walk over our dead bodies before we'd let him take you."

"Wonder why he wanted me anyways. Not like I had powers," Jack said.

"Well, I suppose maybe he thought you did," Dash responded. "It's less trouble having powers sometimes anyways." He gave a reassuring smile to Jack.

Jack had to force the smile he returned to his brother. He didn't know why everyone insisted that he felt left out. Sure, it was a bit lonely when they were talking about all that he did, but he knew they loved him beyond compare. Was it really so important that they ALL had to have that one thing in common in order for the almost pity to go away? Jack didn't regret his decision to not reveal his powers to his family, but he definitely had to think about what it meant to them when they thought he didn't have any.

If he was considered weaker by them, what could he do? In their minds, he was ordinary. Loved without a doubt, but also different. But he saw the comfort he gave them when he talked about his ordinary life and activities. So he liked to have fun with his powers when he was alone, but he was content to just be on the sidelines and offer support. Why was it that him not being Super changed the dynamics of their relationship to what it was.

"You alright?" Dash asked when he realized Jack had been quiet a while.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jack said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I was just wondering about this Clock guy. Is he that dangerous?"

"He can slow down time," Dash said, growing serious again when it came to Victor Montan. "I can run fast, but with him, I only run at a normal pace. He can also go back in time. Not very much, but it's still a power to be reckoned with."

"Be careful," Jack said, looking at his brother with a solemn gaze that conveyed his worry and told a whisper of his own power beneath the disguise.

"When did you get all serious?" Dash laughed after a few seconds, trying to shake off the grave air that had never been around his younger brother. "Must be the glasses. Don't worry, kid. I'm a Super, what could happen?"

Jack only returned a faint smile at Dash's smirk before getting out of the car and walking up the steps to his high school. He couldn't get rid of the bad feeling he had since the mention of The Clock and hoped that he could be dealt with with minimal damage. Around mid-day, his fears were solidified from in his head to actual life as the news that the Incredible's had been captured by The Clock spread throughout the entire school.


	2. Chapter 2: Have been for years

A/N: Hey all. I don't know how popular this story is, but I like writing it. I do plan on finishing my Dramoine one very soon. I just have to reread it and decide how to finish it. This year has been incredibly busy and I make no exaggeration to say that the last two weeks have been hell with all the school and studying and research papers due. It's been exhausting. I'm happy to be able to write something. Please don't be mad that Dramione isn't finished yet! I will make every effort to make the ending as good as I think it'll be, but I need time for it that I just don't have to do it justice. It will get done, though, don't worry.

Chapter 2: 'Have been for years

Jack felt all the air leave his lungs as the news of his family's capture sunk in and was being talked about enthusiastically by the student body.

"Jack, buddy, what's wrong?" His childhood friend, Phil, asked from across the lunch table in the cafeteria.

Jack's head was in his hands and his head was down in his intense emotions of dread and anxiety. His family was among the most powerful supers in the whole town. How did they get captured? Were any other supers fighting the Clock right now as he sat there trying to wrap his head around it? Was his family in serious trouble since they hadn't escaped yet?

"I don't feel well. Think I'll go to the nurse," Jack responded as he rose from his seat and made his way out of the cafeteria and then ran down the hallway. Instead of stopping by the nurse's office, Jack passed it and ran through the front doors of the school with his powers. He knew it was a reckless move, but there was no time to waste. He had to find his family and get them from the Clock no matter what. Bad guys killed supers. There was no letting go or leaving them to be found.

When Jack knew the coast was clear behind the school, he jumped from the ground and soared high into the air, thankful for the cloudy day with its lowered and dark puffs.

As he flew his mind was racing on what he was going to do. He could fly to Frozone's and see if he could help, but quickly decided against it. If he knew Frozone, the man would already be looking for and helping his family; he was always there through thick and thin. So then what? Looking around the town wasn't going to help at all. He had no contacts with supers who knew about his abilities and there weren't many that knew him personally anyway. Dicker! Dicker would know what to do.

Jack checked that the street and surrounding houses were empty of people loitering outside and was content to see no one was out with the threat of rain overhead. He flew down towards his house and entered went through the back door, lighting the wood blue as he did as with every other object he went through. As he turned from the living room to make his way to his own room to find something to wear as a disguise, a man stood up from the couch.

"Dicker," Jack said, surprised to find the man waiting for him.

"Hello, Jack," Dicker responded. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. I was positive you would want to do anything you could to help your family escape from Clock."

"That's right. I need your help. Do you know where they are? We have no time to lose," Jack said as he rushed to the man and pressed for answers.

"Of course. But I do believe your identity is of issue," Dicker said.

"I don't care about that right now. I need to save my family," Jack said with a bit of vehemence. His identity didn't matter to him one bit. What needed to be done was immediate action to get his family to safety.

"All supers need to protect their identity, Jack," Dicker said gravely. "What happens when you rescue your family but then other villains attack all of you and the lives you live apart from being supers when they know your identity?"

"Then what do you propose I do?" Jack asked angrily. "It's not like I have a super suit lying around to use anytime I want. You know I don't fight crime."

"Well, just take a look around," Dicker answered plainly.

Jack felt his face screw up in confusion before looking at the material laid out on the couch beside where Dicker had been sitting. It was a black suite with blue undertones and a deep red shield with a golden G in intricate design in the middle of it.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a super suite made not too long ago when your sister decided to get engaged," Dicker explained at the look of shock and surprise on Jack's face. "In hopes that maybe another super could fill in the gaps in case any crime increased if she ever decided to take a break."

Jack went over to the suite and picked it up. It was absolutely beautiful. The black and blue were handsome and the red shield with a gold G really stood out from the dark background. The material was very light and airy, but sturdy as well. No doubt Edna made it. He wondered if she knew if it was made for him.

"Time to suit up," Dicker said holding out his hand that held the black mask Jack had seen his family wear countless times before. He hesitated only a second before he grabbed the mask and embraced his decision to go Super.

* * *

Jack quietly made his way down the hall, careful to avoid any lighted areas. The building was relatively dark and in a less densely populated in an area that were on the edges of the town. Jack had no trouble getting inside when he walked through the bolted door and bypassed the security alarm. He was just about to turn a corner when he spotted movement and quickly pulled back. He stealthy glimpsed from his side of the hallway to the one on his left where he definitely made out the figure of a tall man.

Heart racing, Jack lit a ball of flame in his hand and whirled it at the stranger.

"Ahh!" came an agonized cry and the smell of burnt clothing and flesh. Jack didn't hesitate as he threw fireball after fireball at the man who in turn jumped and dodged out of the way. When Jack sent a particularly large ball of flame at the man, he held out his hand and frizzled the flames into air.

"Frozone?" Jack asked as he paused with his hand in the air, flame at the ready to be vaulted.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" came the familiar voice of Lucius.

Jack slowly walked forward with flame in hand to give light in the dark hallway.

"I'm a new Super," Jack said as he made his way towards Lucius who was regarding him carefully from behind his visor mask. "Dicker sent me. He didn't tell me anyone else would be here."

"Yeah, well, he didn't tell me either," Frozone responded, slowly standing up straight from his cautious bent position he had been holding.

"Any news on where the Incredibles are?" Jack asked, ready to find his family and make sure they were safe. "I would like to get to them as soon as possible."

"I think I may know. Clock is known to favor the upper levels of the buildings he occupies. Guess it adds to the thrill of using his powers and letting others know he's strong enough to get away with leaving a vulnerable spot open. Didn't catch your name," he added.

"Oh, uh," Jack faltered, "Guardian. The name's Guardian."

"Hmm. Well, Guardian, nice to meet you. Frozone, as you know. Keep close and no sudden movements. You should be fine if I'm right judging from the small scrimmage was anything to go by. Talent will help against this guy."

"Does he have any weaknesses? Something we can use to our advantage," Jack asked.

Frozone regarded him before answering, clearly pleased. "Good to be thinking with your head first. And can't be older than nineteen, that's for sure," he praised. "Well, Clock can slow time down, but only in a limited space. This entire building may be the range he can expand it to. From what I know, time slows down about four times regular speed, each proportional to the speed they are currently traveling at, which can leave anyone at a disadvantage. He can hold that time for up to three minutes. Not very long, in general, but it gives him twelve in his own time-space. He can walk around normally while others are stuck four times slower than before. Anytime someone lets their guard down, they're toast."

"I see," Jack said. Well, that explained how his family was captured so easily. Dash would be slower than the current speed he would be running at, which was still pretty fast, but not fast enough to do much. The average person would look to be moving very slowly indeed, since their regular speed doesn't nearly match up to his brothers. What would he do if he were caught?

"Is there a time that indicates when he uses his powers," Jack asked.

"He has to count down from three," Frozone answered as they made their way up the stairs. "He doesn't have to say it out loud, but his arrogance makes him do it anyways."

"I guess that's something," Jack responded.

They had made their way to the top floor of the five story building and opened the door from the stairwell. The entire floor was bare except for an array of devices and gadgets that were taken apart and in the middle of being reassembled. Tall walls were erected, but didn't touch the roof.

Jack and Frozone crept their way to the faint sound of voices.

"Hold up," Jack whispered as he laid his hand on Frozone's arm to stop him. Jack looked up at the wall and slowly flew up to where he could see above it. Just two walls over were his family, immobilized by some steel wires attached to each of their wrists and ankles from the ceiling to the ground, and a man facing them seeming to be talking. Jack made his way back down.

"They're just two walls over," Jack informed Frozone, who seemed surprised.

"You can fly, too?" he asked.

"I can do many things," Jack said. "I think he's talking to them, but I couldn't pick up on anything.

"Probably a monologue. Saves the best of us," Frozone said, making his way carefully to the next wall.

"Listen," Frozone whispered as the made it to the last wall, "I'll go in first and try to distract him. That'll give you some time to get to the Incredibles and free at least two of them. If I happen to get caught, you have to leave to get help."

"I can't just leave my f-"Jack started with a sharp edge in his voice, but quickly stopped when he almost said 'family', "fellow Supers here. There's no telling if he'll change locations or choose to off one of you. If anything happens, I'll be here until the end."

Frozone sighed. "Alright. I'd rather you go get help, but I do know when I see a Super who's dedicated and won't go against what they feel to be right. Ready?"

"Have been for years."


End file.
